L is for the way you look at me
by SassyJ
Summary: A penthouse suite, two people and a little time


_L is for the way you look at me..._

She had known exactly what she was doing. This dangerous game they were playing, the complex courtship dance had woven to its natural conclusion, and now she was there, _open sesame_ and she stepped though the barrier into his arms.

He had her backed against the door, their bodies close, the final separation their clothes, an issue they were rectifying, inch by delicious inch at a time.

His body pressed close to hers, his lips nuzzled along her shoulder as he peeled her simple shift dress aside and nibbled at the side of her neck. Her eyes were open, she couldn't bear to miss a second of this. The knowledge of her beautiful lover, her hands traced his body as he leaned into her, he trailed kisses down her neck, inching ever lower, and she watched him, those long black lashes swept his cheeks concealing his beautiful blue eyes from her.

He was working his way through her senses by memory. Touch and taste, her name a litany on his lips as he slid slowly to his knees in front of her, his mouth on her flat belly, teeth gently nipping at her flesh, his tongue doing wicked, wicked things to her skin. The tip pushed in to her belly button and her hands convulsed in his salt and pepper hair.

"John" his name a caress and a benediction, as her head dropped back in pure surrender.

_O is for the only one I see..._

Her dress dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it, pushing it to the side with her foot. It wasn't fair, she was virtually naked, he was still wearing too many clothes.

His wicked skilful tongue was doing things to her self-control that could not be denied. They needed to take it to the bed, before her knees disappeared. "John"… her gasp more urgent, and he surged to his feet, his arms lifting her easily, as his lips and tongue returned to plunder her mouth once more.

He allowed her to slide, oh so terribly slowly, to the floor. Her hands returned to their work, undoing his belt, sliding her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, caressing the flesh of his flat muscular stomach, feeling the warmth of his excitement, she stepped out of her shoes, and he pulled her hard up against him.

"You do bad things to me, Zoe Morgan." He growled, and sweeping her long hair aside, he buried his face in her neck.

"I hope so," she leaned into his touch, feeling his teeth gently graze her neck and the delicious shudder that ran up her spine. "Care to join me," she palmed his manhood, feeling the heat and the desire.

_V is very, very, extra ordinary..._

He lifted her then, high in his arms, and then they were tumbling onto the huge double bed, and she felt it, skin to skin, his unbridled length against her. Gone beyond desire or want, but need pure and simple.

She ran her hands over his strong athletic frame, marvelling in the power in his solid musculature. Loving the feel of his beautiful pale skin beneath her fingers, his lashes fluttered closed again, and he made a sound deep in his throat as his body responded to her touch.

He rolled, pulling her under him, holding his weight on his powerful forearms, as she ran her hands up his arms, shoulder muscles bunching with the strain. She was greedy, wanting it all, wanting right now, as she wrapped her long lean legs around his hips and pulled him down on top of her with every ounce of her strength.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and..._

He gasped even as he collapsed on her. "I'm too heavy."

"It's a good weight." She nipped his lip then, she would not bend, she would not break. But she wanted him right there and then, wanted the sense memory of him imprinted on her body for all time. Because if they only had this one night she wanted to remember it for the rest of never.

Because life would become never if she did not have him.

_Love is all that I can give to you..._

She knew it was just for the one night. She knew they might never have it again. But love was so strong it burned through reason.

They rolled again and she settled her body into his, his big hands tangled in her hair, holding her, soothing her as she eased against him, down and down, taking him inside an inch at a time.

Then it was a game of pace and angles, and little shivers that burned soul deep.

_Love is more than just a game for two..._

They live in a crazy, mixed up, dangerous world where life could be extinguished at any moment. But the spark that keeps life burning, passion burning between them, that burns brighter than the flame from a roman candle.

He's in love with that light, that heat… that warmth.

_Two in love can make it..._

He worships her with his mouth, his hands, his whole body, he can't help it. He needed that. His body slowly defined every inch of hers, a sense memory to take with him. To have and to hold. Not to forsake it.

Zoe arched up in his arms as his body pressed her back into the mattress.

_Take my heart but please don't break it..._

Somewhere along life's path they had found each other and John really couldn't quite let go of that. She could tear out his heart, toss it in a blender and hit frappe and he would still come back for more.

Somehow he knew she wouldn't. He'd shared a connection with Zoe from the moment he met her, so suspicious, so strong, so capable, the dance of their courtship so complex. He knew her, and yet he didn't know her at all. Her layers so defined, each one more beautiful than the last.

He wanted to examine each one in minute detail.

It would not be easy, their love, but it was worth the risks.

_Love was made for me and you..._


End file.
